Minecraft: The Tales of a Survivor
by Fan-attic-Fic
Summary: A newcomer has entered Minecraftia, and his name is Steve. While being the average man, Steve adventures throughout Minecraftia with his companions that go to your average Minecraftian resident, and back to the wilderness surviving Mob Girls. Steve will face conflict, friendship and more inside the world of Minecraftia! (Please know this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!)


_**MINECRAFT:**_

_**The Tales of a Survivor**_

**INTRO - Welcome to Minecraft!**

He awoke, from a deathblow away 'to' his death. Though of course, Steve was known for having a very thick skull at times. He only remembers of being at the shops, heading back to his apartment through a short-cut, then a wild blinding flash had appeared in front of his view. This caused Steve to be knocked out instantaneously from his attacker no doubt.

Now as he was full awake he was suddenly confused...

"H-H-how?!- W-what?!- W-when?!- W-where?!-" He stuttered to the fact being in an alternated universe to his own, visited by the fact of the terrain being built in a fashion of blocks which represented some sort of wilderness. With him having to be the only possible human-structured being for miles of the area.

As the Dark-brown-haird, Hispanic, Cyan shirted, blue jeans and black shoes wearing urban man had a rant with himself, a curious red hair had a peak to the noise. The red hair's attire resulted to a green Creeper hoodie with green tights that reached up to her thighs. While observing from a distance on elevated ground, she witnessed the peculiar man ranting to himself in worry. Then thinking to herself, _'He looks different from all the other humans...' _While observing in curiosity, she looked up into the sky to notice it was still only morning. "This has been a long morning walk.." The red hair muttered. Then hearing, "THEN WHAT REASON DO I HAVE TO END UP HERE FOR!?" Which boomed and bounced across the plains for everyone to hear, causing the red haired girl to jump out of freight and run in the opposite direction of the ranting mad man.

Steve, (while ranting to himself.) Had still contained a shock from this surreal scenery. "Okay, Okay, your possibly in a dream..." Steve took a deep breath and pinches himself as a method to 'wake-up' to this supposed dream, causing a, "Tch!" To role out of his mouth. "Okay, plan 2, Maybe I'm in a alternated universe completely different to my universe, this suggests the idea that I fell through a worm-hole which possibly transported me here." Steve then feels a surge of calmness, well at least for around three seconds.

"THEN WHAT REASON DO I HAVE TO END UP HERE FOR!?"The empowering yell had echoed through the small forest to the great mountain plains. Echoing, until it was inaudible any more, which allowed the birds to synchronize in screeches of fleeing from their habitats of the mighty echo.

This echo had caused a pack of hungry wolves to head towards Steve's direction from the clearing edge of the forest. To Steve's surprise and somewhat hopeful thinking, the wolves were structured properly, like normal wolves. Though it still didn't satisfy the fact that these wolves were as hungry as being tortured by the beautiful smell of meat, and that meat was Steve. Whom muttered an, "Uh-oh."

Steve wasn't known to be a coward and beg for the mercy of the wolves if they could understand him, so he waited for the wolves to pounce, and as the pack jumped to Steve, he turned around and dashed away through the plains of the hilly plain biome while screaming, "I'm not retreating! I'm merely just advancing in the opposite direction!" While doing so, Steve knew the wolves were famed for agility more than a human could grasp, (Except for Usain Bolt.) While knowing this, Steve began to climb up a steep hill, however, while Steve began to climb his first grass block, the wolves weren't far behind, snarling with their sharp teeth showing in anger from Steve's procedure of climbing the steep hill. By the end of his climb, Steve fell on his back on the top of the hill, exhausted, not caring now if the wolves managed to climb up to him.

However, to his surprise yet again, the wolves had only growled and barked down bellow, knowing full well that Steve would now have the current advantage to throw them off if they were to climb up but while also looking down, when he regained his energy in a few seconds, flat, he peaked over the mountain ledge. Then screamed to realization that he had hiked to the peak of the mountain that stood out of the hilly plain biome. "I-I'd say I climbed 60 to 70 blocks.. Hehehe.. If that's how you measure things in this damn world." He quietly began to sob-laugh to himself whilst falling onto his back again to look at the sky, "So I presume it's still mid-day..." He muttered, while noticing the sun staying block and proud in the sky, shining down at the ground. Steve began to get up and began to think to himself, in a melancholy fashion, "_Guess this is all I get from my damned life? Huh?"_ He questioned, but shook his head, then thinking again. _"No.. No, I've survived for so long now in my world. So this one won't stop me from surviving either."_ He then stretched upwards to the sky with a smile and turned around to notice a block shaped chest, with what seemed to be four torches around it.

"Hm? Why the hell is this thing here?" He questioned as he walked towards it, ready to find out what contents the chest holds. With the procedure of easily lifting off the lock hatch and opening up the chest, he found what seemed to be sixteen blocks of wooden planks, four sticks and a wooden pickaxe. However these items had came out to be miniature. Floating while also rotating in a 360 fashion inside the chest. "Haha, I don't think I can get surprised as much any more by this world.. But this must be some kid's little toy collection or something." Steve muttered about the puny items, however, once he picked up the pickaxe. It became enlarged to what seemed to be its regular size. "Never mind." Steve said flatly, knowing full to well that the world he currently resides in, was completely full of surprises. Including the book and the ink-tipped-feather that was placed within the chest.

Steve then took all the items from within the chest and either placed them within his pockets, or on his belt. He also broke the chest and the four torches that were around it, as a way to think out-of-the-block. He was concerned about the empty book, but ignored it and placed it within -what he called.- His inventory system. As he began to explore the elevated mountain ground he resided on. He observed in awe at the view he had gained from his position. Where the night sky had began to form as the sun began to settle in for the day, glowing strong enough on the horizon-line to show off the extreme looking hills and mountains formed in the distance while glittering the forest as the block-y leaves began to blow in harmony with the wind.

As the final seconds of awe passed. Steve fixed his composure and began to wander on the highest peak of the mountain which was now dark. He then found a tunnel system that he began to follow, which lead him to a breach of the mountain's side. "All right-y then, I'll set-up here for the night then." He smiled slightly as it still could grasp the view of the settling day-to-night transfer, which Steve hoped for the reverse to be beautiful. If he survived his first night, that is. Once pushing the grim thought aside, he placed down one of the torches he gathered from earlier to keep him company, as one torch was enough to keep the room bright as it could be. And as to finish off his perhaps temporary room, he dug into the cave wall some more to give him some space to lie down, which he did, after collecting the cobble from his quick mining and placed it within his inventory.

As he laid on his hard-yet-flat stone bed/corner, he pulled out the blank book and the ink-tipped-feather that was surprisingly not dried up yet, and while quietly scanning through the empty dull book. He went back to the first page of the book and wrote on the top of it: "DAY 1" then muttering. "I guess I really should start writing, just to keep myself sane, of course." He smiled again while writing what had happened from the events from how he got here and to where he is sleeping now. Until he could actually fall asleep. Waiting for what the next day could bring.


End file.
